Digital computer systems have a history of continually increasing the speed of the processors used in the system. As computer systems have migrated towards multiprocessor systems, sharing information between processors and memory systems has also generated a requirement for increased speed for the off-chip communication networks. Designers usually have more control over on-chip communication paths than for off-chip communication paths. Off-chip communication paths are longer, have higher noise, impedance mismatches, and have more discontinuities than on-chip communication paths. Since off-chip communication paths are of lower impedance, they require more current and thus more power to drive.
When using inter-chip high-speed signaling, noise and coupling between signal lines (cross talk) affects signal quality. One way to alleviate the detrimental effects of noise and coupling is through the use of differential signaling. Differential signaling comprises sending a signal and its compliment to a differential receiver. In this manner, noise and coupling affect both the signal and the compliment equally. The differential receiver only senses the difference between the signal and its compliment as the noise and coupling represent common mode signals. Therefore, differential signaling is resistant to the effects that noise and cross talk have on signal quality. On the negative side, differential signaling increases pin count by a factor of two for each data line. The next best thing to differential signaling is pseudo-differential signaling. Pseudo-differential signaling comprises comparing a data signal to a reference voltage using a differential receiver or comparator.
When high speed data is transmitted between chips, the signal lines are characterized by their transmission line parameters. High speed signals are subject to reflections if the transmission lines are not terminated in an impedance that matches the transmission line characteristic impedance. Reflections may propagate back and forth between driver and receiver and reduce the margins when detecting signals at the receiver. Some form of termination is therefore usually required for all high-speed signals to control overshoot, undershoot, and increase signal quality. Typically, a Thevenin's resistance (equivalent resistance of the Thevenin's network equals characteristic impedance of transmission line) is used to terminate data lines allowing the use of higher valued resistors. Additionally, the Thevenin's network is used to establish a bias voltage between the power supply rails. In this configuration, the data signals will then swing around this Thevenin's equivalent bias voltage. When this method is used to terminate data signal lines, a reference voltage is necessary to bias a differential receiver that operates as a pseudo-differential receiver to detect data signals in the presence of noise and cross talk.
Integrated circuit (IC) power supply voltage levels have been decreasing to manage power dissipation as circuit density has increased. The low power supply levels require corresponding low level reference voltage levels for receives using a pseudo differential topology. To optimize signal quality, it is desirable to have the reference voltage level programmable which requires corresponding small voltage step sizes. To insure uniform resolution, it is also necessary for the step sizes to be linear. There is, therefore, a need for a circuit for generating a reference voltage for pseudo differential receivers that is programmable with linear, uniform small voltage steps.